


I’d go anywhere with you

by blankofeveryone



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankofeveryone/pseuds/blankofeveryone





	I’d go anywhere with you

She hummed, she swayed to the beat of the music that blasted throughout the house. The liquid in her cup danced, the clear liquid on the verge of spilling but surprisingly staying in the wine cup. Arms snaked around her waist, a head gently settling down on her shoulders. “Good morning beautiful Mrs. Reid.” [Name] laughed softly, “Morning Mr. Reid.”  
The couple swayed to the music, their rings seemingly glowing in the small living room, She turned to look at Spencer. His arms wrapped around her waist, her hands tangled in his forest of hair. “You know when I said that you could choose where we go for our honeymoon I never would have thought you would have chosen our apartment,” They swayed softly. “Well we’ve had this apartment for 1 year, 4 months, 26 days, and 43 minutes and we’ve barely spent any time here.” Spencer’s hand went up to caress her cheek, his hazel eyes getting lost into her [eye/color] eyes. She tugged him down, “I’d go anywhere with you.” Spencer’s hands wandered down [Name]’s body, her wine cup long forgotten. Groaning softly she gently pulled down him down, foreheads pressed together. Their lips pressing together hungrily, hands tugging at clothes without a care.

“The morning after is always so nice,” Spencer’s voice was soft, he pulled her body to his bare chest. “Saying the one who doesn’t have troubling walking after,” Her chuckled, there they laid without any worries. They wanted to just stay there for hours, just enjoy the others’ company.  
A familiar tone sounded in the small bedroom, they sighed. “Gracias hi,” His eyes flicked to the smaller body that was cuddled up to him, “yes she’s here and give us 45 minutes okay?” [Name] slipped out of his arms, swaying her hips with purpose. “I guess duty calls,” She playful tilted her head back, a grin on her face. Spencer groaned, ”It does but it was nice to have at least some time off.” His eyes drinking in his beautiful wife in all her glory. She slipped on a shirt, hooking her fingers under his chin she said softly, “My eyes are up here.” They laughed, she leaned in slightly, “Why don’t you join me in the shower dear husband.” When she spoke her lips brushed against his. “You know that a lot accidents happen in th-” Her lips pressed against his, her tongue slipping inside his mouth in his moment of surprise. “You know how I get when you talk facts to me,” She pulled away her hands lingering, “the offer still stands.” He smiled,

“I love you [Name] Reid.”  
“I love you too Spencer Reid."


End file.
